Deflated balloons
by SparkleGamer07
Summary: When pinkie pie is ignored by her friends she goes to the library to find comfort. (Slight pinkie x twilight applejack x rarity rainbow dash x fluttershy) This can be seen as a sequel to 'I don't want to be a princess'


Well here's this. I wanted to try spacing everypony's words out a bit so you could understand who's talking, let me know which style you all like best.

Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony or any of it's characters!

Enjoy~

Pinkie pie walked slowly down the path that would take her to sugar cube corner. Lately her friends have been ignoring her and she felt like her heart was breaking in two.

When pinkie pie finally reached the door she let out a gasp. There were her friends minus twilight having a grand old time with her replacement, Rusha. That purple party pony stole her friends and took her place! It's not fair.

That was all it took for pinkie pie to break down then and there. She sat there sobbing until she heard the sound if hoof's walking to the door.

"who's there?" it was rarity's voice.

"is..." pinkie didn't stay to hear the rest before she bolted down the street and towards the library.

The library was long since empty without the purple bookworm. But pinkie didn't mind, in fact she loved coming here even though no one was here.

Pinkie opened the door and walked in sighing as she pulled a book from its self.

"History of star swirl the bearded" pinkie read the title.

"twilight loved this book" she said vividly remembering what twilight said.

Pinkie moved to put it back but a piece of paper caught her eye as it fluttered out of the book.

"opps!" pinkie gasped as she bent down to pick it up.

It unfolded and hovered in front of pinkie for a moment.

"huh?" pinkie questioned before taking the note and reading it.

Dear pinkie pie,

If you are reading this then that means something must be wrong. Just remember we your friends are always there to talk to you and help you. Even if everypony hates you, I'll still lo-be there for you.

Sincerely, twilight sparkle

Pinkie pie smiled as she reread the note. 'Twilight still cares!' pinkie thought as she hugged the note.

'wait! how did she know I would find it? and what's that erase mark for? oh well!' pinkie jumped up and raced out the door towards the place she last saw her friends.

~20 minutes earlier~

Rarity got up from where she was sitting and walked to the door.

"who's there?" Rarity asked as she put her hoof up to the door.

"is it pinkie?" applejack asked as she too walked up to the door.

"let's find out" rarity said as she opened the door.

"hello?" she said as she stepped out.

"huh? no ones here" rarity said as applejack put a hoof around her neck.

"oh well"

~with pinkie pie~

Pinkie pie ran towards sugar cube corner, determined to straighten things out.

'maybe it was all a big misunderstanding' she thought to herself as she increased her speed.

"there it is" she said to herself as she skidded to a halt right in front of it.

She raised a hoof to knock when she heard laughter.

"oh! haha! rusha your hilarious!" rainbow dash said as the other joined in laughing.

"funnier than pinkie that's for sure!" applejack said.

Pinkie felt her heart shatter, it wasn't a misunderstanding they really did replace her. Pinkie pie backed up as tears fell like waterfalls down her face

"t-twilight, you were wrong" pinkie whispered as she galloped away. Not noticing the door open.

Rainbow dash laughed "ok, no ones funnier than pinkie but rusha is a close third" rainbow said.

"third?" rarity asked.

"ya third because you know, cheese sandwich!" rainbow said doing a flip.

"I second that, if you know that's ok" fluttershy said with a soft smile.

"oh fluttershy" rainbow said dropping down a bit to kiss her cheek.

"epp!" fluttershy squeaked as the others laughed.

Applejack was laughing so hard that she fell backwards hitting the door which caused it to fly open.

"Pinkie pie?" rarity asked as she helped applejack up.

They all noticed the way there friend ran away crying already pretty far down the street "pinkie pie!" they all yelled as the gave chase, all except rusha who sat there with a smile.

Pinkie kept running even though her legs would have long given up. She knew her hair was down, it had been for a long time now.

It only made it harder to run.

"Pinkie pie!" rainbow yelled as she saw the tip of pinkies tail before she disappeared into the everfree forest.

"oh no!" rainbow exclaimed as she rushed in after her.

"rainbow!" fluttershy yelled/whispered as she tried to keep up with the blue winged pony.

"I found her!" rainbow called back as the others rushed in after her.

Pinkie was tacked suddenly by rainbow dash as she tried to shake them off her trail.

"no! let me go!" pinkie yelled punching and kicking at rainbow, but the blue pony kept her pinned.

"pinkie, calm down!" rainbow yelled trying to calm the earth pony.

"you aren't the boss of me!" Pinkie yelled back.

"there they are!" rarity said as they entered the clearing.

"what's wrong with you pinkie? you've been acting strange all week!" Rainbow said to pinkie.

"what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you!" pinkie yelled at the confused Pony's.

"what ever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked.

"you all have been ignoring me this whole time! just because a new party pony comes to town doesn't mean you can just abandon me!" pinkie pie yelled as the others gasped.

"we...we" applejack tried to say as pinkie kicked rainbow off of her.

"if you won't be my friends then I'll find new ones! like how you found rusha!" pinkie hissed as she turned to run.

"enough!" rusha said as she blocked pinkies path.

"y-you!" pinkie said as tears streamed down her face.

"pinkie pie, I have a message from princesses twilight sparkle" rusha said as she moved towards pinkie.

"w-what is it?" pinkie asked wiping her tears away.

"here" rusha said as she pulled out a letter and handed it to pinkie..

Dear pinkie pie,

I recently wondered how our friends would react if they met a new party pony that stayed for more than a day, I thought that they would still act the same, it seems I was wrong. Please don't hate rusha she was just doing what I asked, I'm so sorry I put you through that but at least you and the others know now not to abandon your friends, ever.

Sincerely, twilight sparkle

Ps. I miss you guys.

Pinkie smiled at the letter before letting the others see it. One by one a look of guilt crosses there faces before a smile took its place.

"were really sorry pinkie" fluttershy said.

"we promise we'll never do it again!" rainbow said as applejack and rarity nodded.

"ya!" they all yelled. Rusha smiled at them and turned to leave.

"you don't have to leave yet do you?" Pinkie asked suddenly.

"no, why?" rusha asked turning back to them.

"then come back with us!" rainbow added as she hooked her forearm around fluttershy, who blushed at the contact.

"if that's ok with you all" rusha said slowly.

"come on then!" pinkie said as she grabbed rusha and rushed off in the direction of ponyville.

~with twilight~

Twilight sighed as she stared up at the sky.

"I miss you, pinkie" twilight said and slightly blushed but smiled never the less. A letter suddenly

appeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke.

"huh? what's this" twilight asked as she opened the letter.

Dear twilight,

I miss you too.

Yours truly, pinkie pie

Wow that was long, this can also be seen as a sequel to I don't want to be a princess, but that's up to you. I changed a few things from the original like spelling mistakes and more periods :)


End file.
